seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Diary
:Miss Marla: Okay, it’s through here, everybody. :Students: in awe :Miss Marla: The Grand Library of Salacia. It is a place of study, so be as quiet as you can. :Tubarina: How big is this place? :Ester: From the height of the walls and the length of the room, I’d say… huge! :Miss Marla: You all have a project to do, so it’s up to you to find the books you need. I’ll be at a meeting downstairs if anybody needs me. Good luck. :chattering :Ester: Perfect! Just what I needed for my project on dolphins! :Polvina: I still haven’t decided what I’ll do. Plankton, humpback whales, or tides. :Tubarina: You’ll never guess what I’m doing. :Polvina and Ester: Coral. :Tubarina: How did you know? :Ester: You always do projects on coral. :Tubarina: Well, not this time. :Ester: Then why the book on coral? :Tubarina: To… remind me not to do another project on coral. :Ester: Really? :Tubarina: Oh, alright! I’m doing another coral project. There’s nothing wrong with coral, you know. :Ester: We never said there was. :Polvina: What to do? Hmm, I like all these ideas. I know what, I’ll write something. That always helps me think. diary and writes :swoosh :Polvina: Hello? Who’s that? I know someone is there. swoosh Is that you, Marcello? You can’t scare me like this. music Play your silly games with someone else, Marcello. pause No! Where is it? :Marcello and Hugo: laughing :Polvina: Don’t read that! It’s private! :Marcello: Since when? :Polvina: Since always! What’s so funny, anyway? :Marcello: Hey, we’re laughing at a joke! :Hugo: What did one eye say to the other eye? There’s something between us that smells! :Marcello and Hugo: laughing :Marcello: Well, maybe it wasn’t that funny. :Polvina: Oh? It’s a book of jokes. I thought… I’m sorry! off :Hugo: What’s up with her? :Marcello: I don’t know, Hugo, but I want to find out. Come on! :sounds :Tubarina: Are you looking for something, Polvina? :Polvina: No. :Ester: It looks like you’re looking for something. :Polvina: If I am, it’s not here. :Tubarina: What’s not here? :Polvina: Nothing. :Ester: This “nothing” must be something. :Tubarina: Tell us what it is and we’ll help you look. :Polvina: gulp I’ve lost my diary. :Ester: You have a diary? :Tubarina: What of? What’s in it? :Polvina: nervous Just stuff. :Ester: Stuff about us? :Tubarina: Stuff like secrets? Do you write about all the secrets I tell you? :Ester: What about the secrets I'' tell you? :'Tubarina:' Bad things? Do you say bad things about us? :'Polvina:' Stop! It’s a diary. The things I write in it aren’t good or bad, they’re just thoughts. ''Private thoughts. :Marcello: to Hugo If we find that diary, you know what we’ll have? :Hugo: Uh, Polvina’s diary? :Marcello: Of course we’ll have that. But inside will be all the secrets of the girls. It’ll be gold! :Ester: You do say some good things about us in your diary too, don’t you? :Tubarina: How many good things are there to bad things? :Polvina: I don’t know. Small things, small things that I write and forget. Please, just help me find it! :Ester: Don’t worry. We’ll help you. :Polvina: gesturing It’s about this big and has a red cover. :Isa: off-screen Stop, you little stealer, stop! :Ester: That’s Isa! :Isa: Did you see it? :Ester: See what? :Isa: A lionfish! It took my schoolbag! :Polvina: A lionfish? :Isa: It was new, too, with pretty red shells on it! :Tubarina: Polvina, maybe this lionfish also took your diary. :Isa: You write a diary? gasps What’s in it? :Polvina: Let’s just find this lionfish and get your bag back. :Tubarina: And the diary. :Marcello: This is great. :Hugo: Yeah. Why? :Marcello: Because this “lionfish” might be a thief. :Hugo: Right. So? :Marcello: If we catch it, we’ll be the heroes! And we’ll get Polvina’s secrets, too! :Polvina: I still don’t understand why a lionfish would take things. :swoosh :Ester: gasps What was that? :Lia: Don’t! Go away! :Ester: Lia, what happened? :Lia: A solefish just took my pencils! :Tubarina: A solefish? :Polvina: Were they… red? :Lia: How did you know? :Polvina: Everything that’s been taken is red. Your pencils, Isa’s bag and my diary. :Ester: But who took them? Is it a solefish or a lionfish? falling Whatever it is, it’s still here! :swims about, girls scream :Ester: After it! :Tubarina: Wasn’t it a sea snake? :Marcello: It went that way! :Ester: The door! :Marcello: Hugo Hurry up, we’ll lose them! :Tubarina: Was it a sea snake? :Ester: It was a solefish, wasn’t it? :Polvina: I bet it was a lionfish. :Hugo: Yes, something like that. :Ester: boys What are you doing here? :Hugo: We’re looking for the diary. :Marcello: facepalm Oh, Hugo. :Polvina: You know about my diary? :Hugo: Uh, no, we don’t know anything about a diary. Especially the diary with all your secrets in it that we really want to read. :Polvina: gasp You do know about my diary! :Ester: First thing to do is to find whatever it is taking things. :Tubarina: We’ll all look at Polvina’s diary later. :flickers as electricity crackles :Hugo: nervously This is spooky. :Ester: I know! Good, isn’t it? :Marcello: Scared, Tubarina? :Tubarina: You’re the scariest-looking thing around here, Marcello! :Polvina: Could you cousins argue later? :crashing :Ester: Over there! :Marcello: No one’s here. :Hugo: Marcello’s voice – error Look! A lionfish! Come with me. :books crash, zipping sounds :Ester: Hold on, it’s no lionfish! :Tubarina: That’s a solefish! :Ester: Follow me! :Polvina: It’s not that way, everyone. It’s this way! :books crash :Polvina: Hello? :books crash :Polvina: I don’t know what you are, but I’m coming to meet you! Hello? My name’s Polvina. What’s yours? :books crash :Polvina: gasps It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I just want to know why you’re taking things. Like my diary, for instance. :creature changes :Polvina: How? Uh, how did you do that? A sea snake can’t turn into a solefish. creature changes And a solefish can’t turn into a lionfish. :Creature: roars :Polvina: It-it won’t work, you can’t scare me, because I know you’re not a real lionfish! So, what are you? :Creature: gurgles :Polvina: Ah-ha! There’s only one thing you can be! :Creature: and runs away :Polvina: You don’t have to run away! Come back! :Tubarina: whispering It must be on the other side. :Ester: All we have to do is jump out and grab it. :Tubarina: You will? Good luck. :Ester: No, we will! Both of us, together. :Tubarina: Yeah, good plan, except for the “together” part. :Ester: Get ready… now! :crash :Tubarina, Ester, Marcello, Hugo: Gotcha! Ahh! You? :Hugo: We lost the lionfish. :Ester: It’s not a lionfish, it’s a solefish! :Marcello: Whatever it is, you lost it too. :Tubarina: We have found something. :Hugo: We have? :Tubarina: That. :Ester: It looks like it’s somebody’s home. :Tubarina: No one’s here. :Ester: gasp Check it out. There’s Isa’s schoolbag. :Tubarina: And Lia’s pencils. :Marcello: This must be Polvina’s diary. :Others: All right! :Hugo: Show us the secrets! :Marcello: Coming right up, the ditzy secrets of a ditzy girl! takes the diary Hey! :Ester: That’s not for you to look at. :Marcello: But you want to read it too. :Tubarina: We’re Polvina’s friends. :Ester: It’s alright for us to look at it. :Tubarina: uneasy Of course it is. I think… :Ester and Tubarina: We can’t do it! :Marcello: diary back I can do it. :everyone screams :Ester: That was a lionfish! :Marcello: I told you it was a lionfish! :Polvina: It’s not a lionfish or a solefish or a sea snake. :Tubarina: Then, what is it? :Polvina: I am Polvina, the Octopus Princess. You can come out now and show yourself as you really are. :Creature: gurgles :Polvina: See? It’s an octopus. :Others: An octopus? :Polvina: It’s called a mimic octopus. gasp Is that my diary? :Marcello: Um, yeah, sure. Well, your friends here were about to read it, so uh, I took it back. I mean, diaries are totally, like, private things, right? :Ester and Tubarina: What? :Marcello: Lucky for you, I kept it safe. Here. :Polvina: Thanks. :Hugo: But Marcello, didn’t we- :Marcello: Gotta go! Bye guys! and Hugo leave :Ester: It didn’t happen like that, Polvina. :Tubarina: Honestly. :Polvina: Don’t worry. I already guessed that. :Ester: And there’s no way we would read your diary. :Polvina: I guessed that too. :Ester: You did? :Polvina: Of course. You’re my friends, and I know my friends would never do anything like that. Even though… there’s not much in it. :Ester and Tubarina: There isn’t? How come? :Polvina: It’s just some ideas for new school projects. :Tubarina: Is that all? :Ester: Then what was all that stuff about secrets and private thoughts? :Polvina: I don’t know. I was going to ask you the same question. Anyway, let’s forget it. Come and meet my newest friend! :Mimic Octopus: gurgles :Polvina: The mimic octopus can change its shape pop to look like other creatures. pop A sea snake, pop a solefish, pop and a lionfish, pop and back to an octopus. :Tubarina: But why did it take everyone’s stuff? :Polvina: Some octopi like to take colourful things to put around their dens. This one likes red things. He promises not to do it again. :Mimic Octopus: gurgles :Ester: What a lot of great ideas to write about in your diary! :Polvina: I know! A mystery, a chase, and a new friend! What I still don’t have, though, is a project to do. :Mimic Octopus: gurgles :Polvina: Fantastic idea! What could be a better project than you! Can you find me some books about you? :Tubarina: We’ll help. :Ester: Just show us the way. :Mimic Octopus: gurgles :Polvina: You are lots of trouble, Mr Diary. From now on, I think you should stay right out of sight. Be good now. Bye!